


In Yielding, Find Resilience

by ThisShitIsWeird (Obsidian_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal (mention only), BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, I probably write too much dialogue for this sort of thing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/ThisShitIsWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull helps the Inquisitor deal with her stress by distracting her...with sex, as you do. It's a great relief for her to have one place where she is responsible for not a single damned thing.</p>
<p>This fic will likely contain several such episodes as I feel like writing them. Maybe some fluff will sneak in. NOBODY KNOWS.</p>
<p>In yielding, find resilience<br/>In pliancy, find strength<br/>-some elven plaque somewhere in game that I didn't bother to get the rest of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: The first chapter mentions some of the aftermath of...uh, the thing that Blackwall does. If you haven't finished the game, or at least gotten past...that point, you might want to wait.

There were benefits to having a former Ben-Hassrath as a lover, the best of which was how little sometimes needed to be said between them. All she had to do was weave her way through the tavern patrons and stand by his chair.

"Kadan," he said, rising to his feet. "I take it sitting in judgement of Blackwall was a little rough on you."

Herah Adaar nodded, shoulders drooping. "The idiot's back where he belongs now, though. I'm sure Josephine will have a mess to clean up, what with me burning favors to drag his ass here, and then whatever results of me setting him free. Sure, he pledged himself right back to us, but I'm sure someone's having a tizzy somewhere."

"Kadan, you're Tal-Vashoth leading the Inquisition. Several someones are having a tizzy at your mere existence." He slapped her ass, hard enough to get several patrons glancing in their direction. "Go to your room. I'll meet you there. With the mood you're in, I think I need to get something first."

~~~

Herah fell facedown on her bed while she waited, lacking the will to do anything else. She focused her thoughts intently on how much her ass still smarted rather than doing any further pondering about the weight of the world on her shoulders.

There was such a thing as too much.

The stairs creaked as her balm for all those ills came up the stairs. "Well, since you're already on the bed, kadan, I guess we can start there."

"We'll have to, unless you want the wall. They're still repairing my desk from last time," Herah muttered into the blanket. "You should have seen the look on Josie's face when they hauled it out of here, Bull."

"I prefer the look on her face when she walked in on us that one time. I couldn't even tell which of us she wanted a piece of more." Bull walked over to the bed and gave her ass another, albeit more playful, swat. "Roll over, kadan. And get rid of those clothes before I do."

She obliged, although not without giving into the urge to toss her shirt so that it caught on one of his horns. He just pinned her with a Look that promised she'd pay for that, which was exactly what she'd intended.

_These_ sorts of consequences were fun. Nothing rested on the balance in here expect her pleasure, his pleasure, and how many marks would be left on her skin in the achieving of both.

He pulled out a rope and tied her wrists together, then to the headboard. Her ankles he tied to separate bedposts, leaving her spreadeagled. Bull stood back to look at her and shook his head. "Look at you. All that muscle. And those magnificent tits!"

Herah managed to wiggle a bit, making him chuckle.

~~~

She was hurting. It wasn't a time to add too much that, even in a purely physical, certain-to-fade sort of way. Tonight was a night to soothe her worries away by making her unable to hold any thoughts, never mind heavy ones, in that horned head of hers.

"Close your eyes," Iron Bull said softly as he straddled her. He almost hated to ask it of her--her eyes were a startlingly bright green, almost the hue of that damned anchor, and he enjoyed seeing them lose focus.

Later, perhaps.

He kissed her softly, then trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. And promptly bit her there, laughing as she arched her back beneath him. He alternated bites with kisses until he'd left a satisfying line of marks across both shoulders.

Biting really did something for her, a fact he found endlessly amusing. It took so little to make her pant and strain against the rope.

Her nipples brushed against his chest and put him in mind of more things to do to her. Bull shifted down on the bed until those glorious tits were in reach of his mouth. His tongue was feather-light on her nipples, teasing them stiff until she arched towards him again.

"Bull," she said in a low, breathless tone. "If my hands were free right now..."

"Why do you think I tied you up?" If her hands were free, she'd grab his horns and bring an end to the teasing, as she had more than once before. "The point, kadan, is that you're at my mercy."

"You have no mercy."

"Not here, not with you, no." He glanced up to see that she'd opened her eyes, so he growled and swatted at her thigh. "Eyes closed, Herah. Just for that..." He pulled away from her breasts and let her whine and writhe a moment. Instead he shifted his attention to her horns, gently massaging their bases. It was pleasurable, but not the sort of enjoyment she was seeking.

"Bull."

"Yes, kadan?"

"Are you going to fuck me sometime today?"

"Not if you're going to give me that sort of sass," but it was a lie and they both knew it. Anything more than momentary denial was something he was terrible at, where she was concerned. "I should really think about gagging you one of these days."

Back to the nipples, only this time he sucked them into his mouth and gave them the firm attention with his tongue she was looking for. Bull gave her only the taste of teeth here, mindful of his earlier decision. When she whined with need he changed his tactics, gripping both plump nipples between his fingers and tugging them.

"Kadan, please."

Ah, there it was. He'd been waiting for her to slip out of using his name. "Please...what?"

"Please fuck me."

"No."

Herah groaned and jerked at the ropes. "Damn it! You're a horrible, fucking tea--oooh."

Iron Bull had eased further down the bed while she was bitching, and roughly thumbed her clit before she could finish her statement. Then he leaned down and put his clever spy's tongue to it, pinning her hips down with one arm so that she had to accept the pressure he wanted to deliver. Sliding a finger into her resulted in the most satisfying squelching noise, and he chuckled softly between teasing flicks of his tongue.

With two fingers slowly pumping inside her and a little more insistence with his tongue, it was easy to bring her to orgasm. Herah's clit was always intensely sensitive afterwards, which sounded like a good reason to keep going to him.

"Stop, that's too much, fuckfuckfuckfuck-" But never in her string of invectives did she utter the word _katoh_. Nor did she after the second orgasm (this time with three fingers), nor the third (with four).

"Still want me to fuck you?"

"Hnh."

"I'm not sure what to make of that, Herah," he sighed in mock resignation. "I could interpret such noise any old way, really." Her began slowly rubbing her clit again, causing her to frantically twitch her hips away.

"Stopstopstop, yes please, fuck me, just leave my damned clit ALONE for a few minutes, you fucking asshole."

"I could fuck your asshole," Bull said mildly. "If you wanted."

"That's...new to me, actually."

"Oh really?" His eye lit up as he once more changed his position on the bed, straddling her hips again. "Well, now I have my next week planned out."

"...a whole week?" Her eyes popped open again, earning a growl. She closed them again with obvious reluctance.

"Give or take. Have to do things right by you, kadan. If you want to, that is."

"I...wouldn't mind trying," Herah said softly. "But you know, right now we're doing a lot of talking and not a lot of fucking. I did ask nicely."

Bull laughed. "There was a please in there somewhere, but not a lot else about it was nice. You did call me a fucking asshole, after all, which is how we got to having this conversation."

"Well, you are," she muttered, lifting her hips until she finally manage to brush his cock. "Put that where it belongs, and maybe I'll reconsider."

"Such..." Bull slid his cock along her wet slit, making sure to grind against her swollen clit. "...attitude."

"Reap what you sow," she retorted weakly.

"That so?" He paused a moment, then thrust in firmly. Her groan of satisfaction was a good argument against gagging her, Bull supposed. She made such evocative noises.

There were things he'd missed about having a Q--Tal-Vashoth lover that he enjoyed rediscovering with Herah. One of these was being able to lean down and bite her lower lip without having to fold himself in half. This lead to a series of frantic, demanding kisses from her that nearly had Bull losing his rhythm.

She cackled with delight at this small victory. Bull grumbled and nipped at her ear, but she only turned to caresses his cheek with her own. Stubble be damned, apparently.

Bull propped himself up on his elbows, the better to remove himself from the brain-addling powers her lips had on his. This allowed him to watch her expression as he slowly varied the depth and speed of his thrusts. When he found just the right angle to make her to shudder and groan he kept at it.

"Yessss, kadan. Just like that. Don't you dare stop."

Green eyes cracked open to peer at him through long lashes. He allowed it this time, but rocked his weight onto one arm so that he could untie one of her wrists. "Get yourself off for me."

"But I want to twitch if I even touch-"

He bit her shoulder. She immediately swatted him--on his ass, no less!--but then carefully wedged her hand between them.

"Fine, but sit up more, you're in the damned way."

The smirk he wore as he straightened up was utterly unapologetic. "Nice view up here," Bull said casually, reaching down to smoosh her breasts together.

"Ass."

"Also a nice view, just unavailable right now." Since she was entirely too capable to speech at the moment, Bull reached back to untie her ankles. Herah instantly wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper. "Mmm, I thought that's what you'd want. Even more of my cock."

He couldn't free her other arm without interrupting the slow, gentle strokes she was giving her clit, so it would have to wait. His own orgasm was lurking in the wings, but he had the will to wait, at least until-

Herah's back arched and she cried out. Her heels dug into him, trapping his cock deep inside her, and for all his size there was jack all he could do about it. Not that he wanted to, since her orgasm was milking his cock pretty damn effectively.

"Kadan," Iron Bull said breathlessly, barely catching himself from falling over. "You are something, woman."

A faint smile was the only movement he got out Herah. It took a few minutes, but once Bull was sure he wouldn't fall over, he freed her remaining wrist and tossed the ropes aside.

"Stay."

"Of course." There was no casual flopping down onto the bed where two horned Tal-Vashoth were concerned. Bull nudged her far enough over to the edge to allow him room to lay down on his back. Herah crawled on top of him, resting her head on folded arms to keep her own gently curled horns from stabbing his pillowy man bosoms.

Bull stroked her back with his broad palms until her breathing settled into the softy, steady rhythm of sleep.


	2. That One Time On the War Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I think the title pretty much sums it up, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-game. No spoilers? Written in one day and only lightly edited, so my apologies for any errors and my inability to find a new word for the map markers.

Inquisitor Herah Adaar stared at the war table. Just stared--there were too many factors at play for her to tease out easily just by staring.

Not that this stopped her from trying. "Maybe a dart board?" She imagined Josephine's horror.

"Maybe a dart board for what?" The Iron Bull let the door shut behind him.

"Making decisions." Herah mimed tossing a dart at one of the markers on the table. "Sometimes I feel like that's what I do, when all of my options sound terrible."

"Sound decisive and no one else will know the difference, boss." Bull came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently. He surveyed the clusters of markers and grunted. "No wonder you need me. Look at all this bullshit."

Herah sagged back against him. "And this is AFTER closing the rift. Pbbbt."

"You know, I have an idea. It's not a dart board, but..."

"But?"

Bull slid his hands down her arms and took her wrists in his firm, implacable grip. "How about I bend you over this table and fuck you, and anything that gets knocked to the floor gets solved by hitting it in the face with an axe. Anything that manages to stay on the table, we'll let Josephine deal with. Sound like a plan?"

"It sounds like my hips are going to get bruised," Herah's tone may ave conveyed some amount of dismay, but the way she pressed her ass back against him said something else entirely.

"Take off your clothes, kadan," he murmured in her ear before nipping at it. "Or I'll do it for you."

Herah tossed her clothes against the door--not that they'd provide any real impediment should someone try to open it, but at least the thud of boots should warn Josephine.

"Who's the current favorite for who walks in on us next?" Herah tossed her smallclothes over Bull's head, between his horns. Because.

"Cullen's gotten savvy about knocking, so I think Cassandra had the most money riding on her last I checked." He tossed his pants over HER horns, which was far more impressive considering their gentle curl.

Herah plucked them off with a snort and whipped them back at him. "Good, then maybe I'll make some money today."

Bull closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrists again, lifting them above her head. He considered the map over her shoulder. "Should we defile Orlais or Ferelden?"

"Orlais," she said instantly, and he laughingly turned her around and bent her over that side of the war table. A few of the markers were already sent scattering. One ended up squashed beneath her belly, thankfully not with any notable pointy ends up.

"Grip the edge of the table."

It was a stretch that had her rising up on her toes, but she managed to hook her fingers around the far edge of the war table. For a moment he just ran his hands across her exposed flesh, fingers tracing a few of the more notable scars. Grabbed her hips, squeezed, and slid his palms down her thighs. Touched her everywhere but where she wanted to be touched and then laughed about it.

"Asshole," she muttered, whining as Bull demonstrated an obnoxiously feather-light touch across her lower lips.

"I'm starting to think that's nearly an endearment from you, kadan." He leaned over her back, scooping his hands beneath her in order to cup her breasts.

When she lost her grip on the edge of the table, he roughly pinched her nipples.

"Damn near impossible to hold on if you want to grope me, too."

"You'll just have to suffer then, won't you?" Bull nibbled along her neck, laughing softly because her natural urge to squirm beneath him was stifled. Every time her fingers slipped he'd tug sharply on a nipple, then go back to his contented squeezing.

"I really wish you'd do something else with those." Her nipples never took much to get really sensitized, and he was abusing that today. "Or something with that cock I feel against my legs."

He rumbled an assent and shifted slightly, so that he was...simply rubbing his cock along her outer folds, endlessly teasing.

"Not what I meant." Herah shuddered.

"Don't care." Bull was entirely too cheerful. "You're not getting what you want until you are dripping down your thighs, kadan. How long do you think that'll take if I just do this?"

Her eyes slid shut with a groan. "Bull." Her lust was building up into a sharp ache. Apparently begging was going to make it worse instead of better tonight, because he removed his hands and planted them innocently beside her. Her focus narrowed to the pressure of his hips against hers, the way the edge of the table dug into her, and just how _fucking lightly_ his cock was just _brushing against_ the place she'd much rather he pounded it into.

The war table gained a whole new way to frustrate her. If it was just an inch or two less wide, she'd have the slack to push back against him or...arch her back or...something. Arching her back wound be grand, instead of leaving her sensitized nipples to brush against the stupid, stupid map.

"Close your eyes."

No sooner had she obeyed then he was suddenly gone, and Herah was aware of just how chill the room could be.

Just as suddenly, it wasn't chill enough, because Bull had knelt behind her and was pushing his tongue between her folds. She cursed him soundly as he pointedly avoided her clit.

"I'm sorry, kadan. Did you want to come?"

"Yes." She panted. "Please, Bull."

"All right," he said. and his tone was mild enough to set off warning bells. "But don't you dare let go of that table."

She heard him scoot a little closer, and then his tongue was circling her swollen clit and he had two fingers thrusting inside her and details ceased to exist. One orgasm folded into another. At some point she thought he added a third finger, and then his tongue was doing different circles? Her already dusky skin flushed darker and she twitched uncontrollably.

One of Bull's favorite things was to ignore how overstimulated she got and just keep going. The change from tongue to thumb on her clit was intentional and far less subtle and made her scream.

"Too much?"

"Fuck if I am giving up before you even put your cock in me you fucking asshole."

The Iron Bull laughed and unfolded himself from under the table. He looked at her ass thoughtfully for a moment--his belt was just behind him--but no, he didn't want to give her a chance to settle down at all. That scream had been nice. How many times could he get her to repeat it?

"You can let go of the table...but you'd better keep your hands clasped behind your neck." He thrust into her before she'd gotten her fingers locked in place. Her entire weight was now resting on her chest, which squashed her breasts out in an amusing fashion. And ground her nipples into the table.

"This what you wanted, kadan?" He slid out almost all the way, then thrust back in firmly. Markers topples over. One hit the floor with a metallic clang.

Her reply was weak. "Yes."

One hand gripped her hip firmly, but the other slid underneath so that he could reach her clit again. She tried to jerk away from him but that just impaled herself further, eliciting a gasp from her and another chuckle from him. "No getting away from me now."

Bull settled into a steady rhythm. Every thrust pushed Herah against his fingers and made her moan, as well as rocking markers closer and closer to the table's edge. He was able to calculate, albeit fuzzily, just how to accomplish his sudden new goal.  
One particularly firm thrust accomplished four things, three of which he had planned. The first was that he thumbed Herah's clit hard enough to make her come again, complete with a hoarse scream. The second was when she dragged him right over the edge with her. Thirdly, before he could finish slumping forward, a good half of the war table's markers hit the floor with a crash.

The fourth, a pleasant bonus, was a startled yelp down the hall from Josephine.


End file.
